Mertua
by Ore Fubar
Summary: / Erwin, dan mertuanya / absrud parah / fic gaje / mind to RnR?


Hanji _menyimak_ lelaki berbadan tinggi di hadapannya. Alis tebal itu semakin tebal saja rasanya.

"ada perlu apa kemari, Erwin?"

Atas gerangan apa _Tuan Muda_ itu mau repot-repot kemari? Kota Maria dengan Shina tidak berjarak lima langkah untuk dituju. Jauhnya memerlukan kata sangat, perjalanan butuh waktu lama dan hanya membawa jenuh saja. Pasti ada gerangan penting nan mendebarkan yang mendorong si alis tebal untuk mau kemari, meskipun di luar hujan badai menerpa membasahi kuyup tubuhnya.

"bisakah aku masuk dan meminjam handuk, juga sepasang baju? Aku khawatir matamu **buta**."

Ah, iya. Badan Erwin gemetaran. **Kasihan**.

"tentu. Bersikap yang sopan, ya."

Alis-alis tebalnya menukik dan nyaris menyatu dalam satu garis, Erwin mengasuh ulat bulu pirang di keningnya ternyata. "tamu?"

Hanji masuk duluan dengan tangan merogoh punggung, menggaruknya santai. "orangtuaku."

Erwin Smith kebas-kebas sarafnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** **© Isayama Hajime**

 **Mertua © Ore Fubar**

 _Modern!AU_ _,_ Romance, maybe drama / comedy

 **Pair :** Erwin Smith x Hanji Zoe

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** Out of character, typo, kata diulang-ulang, bahasa tidak tertata

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca *lufluf

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh sial _timming_ nya, Erwin Smith sama sekali tidak berniat menemui _mertua_ pada kunjungannya ke apartemen Hanji malam ini.

Adalah sepasang suami-istri yang sama sekali **tidak ada mirip-miripnya** dengan rupa Hanji sedang duduk menghadapnya, si istri terlihat senang-senang saja sementara sang suami memelototi Erwin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Erwin khawatir kalau ayah Hanji menaruh sangsi besar padanya.

Apa mereka benar-benar orangtua Hanji? Mereka terlalu muda untuk mempunyai anak berusia 20 tahun –

"ayah, ibu, perkenalkan. Dia calon suamiku, Erwin Smith. Dia keturunan ningrat, ngomong-ngomong."

 **DIMANA OTAKMU, WANITA PENGGILA RAKSASA?!** –Erwin berteriak _out of character_ dalam hati, tidak menyangka bahwa Hanji akan mengenalkannya segamblang itu di pertemuan pertama mereka. Yang mengenalkan santainya kelewatan, tidak kunjung berhenti merogoh punggung dan menggaruk permukaan kulit disana seraya duduk di samping Erwin, siap dikonsekuensi hubungannya.

Ibu Hanji tertawa, "Hanji, kau bertingkah seperti itu di depan calon suami mu? Kau tidak ada malunya sama sekali ya, hahaha."

Erwin bergidik ngeri ketika dua wanita dalam ruangan itu tertawa bersamaan, tawa mereka kelewat akrab untuk hubungan ibu-anak, lebih mirip ke hubungan pertemanan, yang sudah lama terjalin dan karibnya kebangetan.

Apa Hanji anak pungut? –bisa saja. Wanita gila itu banyak misterinya.

"ningrat?"

Ayah Hanji mengulang, nada penuh intimidasi dengan rasa keingintahuan penuh sangsi. Erwin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, berusaha mengeluarkan senyum _sejuta dolar_ khas bangsawan meskipun jantung meloncat-loncat minta ditenangkan. Si pirang bermata biru berlian itu mendelik tajam kepada Hanji ketika sang empu malah berpindah tempat lalu terlibat obrolan lain bersama sang ibu dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Erwin, memaksa sang calon menantu untuk berduel bersama ayah Hanji yang hobi sekali menukik alis dan bernapas tegas, seolah menunjukkan kharisma seorang ayah galak dan sangar.

"Ayah saya adalah seorang pejabat negeri bidang pertahanan, ibu saya adala –"

"tidak ada yang menanyakanmu untuk itu, Smith."

 _ **PERCAYALAH ITU SAKIT SEKALI**_ –Erwin membatin naas ketika penjelasannya dipotong begitu saja dengan deretan kalimat menohok ulu hati, si pirang berusaha tetap tersenyum ramah meskipun batin nelangsa. Sebagai putra ningrat tentu saja ini adalah kali pertama ia diperlakukan sangat tidak sopan seperti ini, Erwin merasa harga dirinya akan dicabuli malam ini.

"kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki macam dia, Hanji? Kau pakai santet?"

Ayah Hanji menoleh pada sang anak dan bertanya tegas, Hanji, yang sedang mengobrol terpisah bersama ibunya menoleh, tersenyum santai kemudian tertawa singkat.

"iya, disantet pake cinta."

Erwin sweatdrop. Merasa tolol karena memilih wanita sejenis Hanji yang entah masuk populasi mana. Ibu Hanji tertawa pulas, memukul-mukul bahu suaminya hingga yang dipukul tergoncang hebat. Sungguh, wanita macam apa mereka? Bisa-bisanya ayah Hanji yang bermuka sangar langsung tunduk ketika diperlakukan seperti benda pantas pukul oleh istrinya tersebut, jangan-jangan mertuanya ini tipe susis?

Yah –meskipun Erwin tahu persis kalau Hanji juga sering seperti itu kepadanya.

"sayang, tolong hentikan –"

Erwin cukup tersenyum semu dan menyimak bagaimana ayah Hanji berusaha menghentikan pukulan jenaka sang istri yang sangat menyakitkan. Hanji sendiri terlihat cuek-cuek saja, pindah posisi menjadi di sisinya kemudian menarik baju kemeja Erwin dan membalikkan badan, "Erwin, garuk punggungku. Gatal."

 **YHA RABB** –sabar Erwin, sabar. Mau bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah Hanji, wanita yang kau cintai selama 3 tahun ini. Setelah menghela napas keras, si pirang memaksa badan Hanji agar kembali menghadap ke depan, kemudian tangannya menurunkan baju Hanji yang menaik karena wanita itu merogoh punggungnya tadi.

"nanti saja, Hanji. Ada orang tuamu." Ujar Erwin lembut, tersenyum tipis kepada kekasihnya tersebut.

"nah –ukhm. Jadi, nak Erwin." Setelah berhasil menghentikan tabokan maut istrinya, ayah Hanji memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian berdehem tegas. Ibu Hanji yang terlihat puas tersenyum lebar dengan mata terpejam, Hanji bersandar pada kursi dan memilih diam, terlihat mulai serius dengan suasana.

"sudah berapa tahun kalian bersama?"

Erwin menarik napas, merasa semuanya sudah dimulai setelah kegajean yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa awkward beberapa menit lalu. Kedua alisnya yang lebih mirip ke ulat bulu itu melurus, matanya menyorotkan keseriusan dan dadanya tegap terlihat siap.

"tiga tahun, om."

Tiba-tiba ayah Hanji tersedak, "jangan memanggilku om! Itu menjijikan!"

 _Lho?_

Hanji tertawa pelan dan menyentuh bahu Erwin, yang disentuh menoleh dengan wajah kebingungan. "dia anti dipanggil om, kesannya tua, katanya. Panggil saja dia mas, atau abang."

Astaga.

Erwin tidak tahu harus menggorok lehernya atau malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"nak Erwin, panggil saja ayah, tidak apa-apa." Ibu Hanji memberi Erwin hidayah dengan cahaya silau imajiner yang memancar, Erwin menyipitkan mata dan berterima kasih dalam hati karena telah memberinya jalan keluar diantara kebingungan harus memanggil om atau mas. Ayah Hanji berdehem serius lagi, lama-lama Erwin minggat dari apartemen ini.

"kau berniat serius dengan putriku?"

Ah, Erwin harus fokus.

"iya."

Ibu Hanji tersenyum lagi kemudian bersiul lembut, Erwin sedikit berdebar ketika melihat wajah Hanji yang merona samar dan wanita itu terlihat gugup meskipun ditutup-tutupi. Ayah Hanji memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas, menatap Erwin penuh keseriusan kemudian ia bertanya kembali, "siapkah kau menjinakkannya?"

Hah?

Menjinakkan?

Okay, Hanji bukan hewan. Meskipun sedikit gila dan tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Apa lelaki itu tidak tega berkata seperti itu di depan putrinya yang –

Eh sialan. Hanji terlihat tidak perduli dan memajang watados.

Keluarga macam apa mereka?

Fix, Hanji anak pungutan. Erwin beribu persen yakin.

"ya, saya siap. Saya akan menerima Hanji bagaimanapun kondisinya. Jika anda mengizinkan, saya akan meminang Hanji dua bulan ke depan."

 _Prikitiw._

 _The gentle Erwin is out_ –Hanji benar-benar sudah merah padam wajahnya, sang ibu mentertawakan lalu memeluknya dengan senang. Entah sejak kapan Hanji sudah berpindah posisi lagi, Erwin enggan menggagas.

"yay, Hanji akan menikah! Cucu, cucu!" girangnya.

Ayah Hanji terlihat kaget, kemudian bertanya lagi dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"aku tidak bisa sembarangan mengizinkan putriku menikah, seberapa siap kau untuk mempersuntingnya?"

 _Ah, ayah tetaplah ayah_. Seberapa gajenya mereka, mereka tetaplah keluarga utuh yang tidak siap melepaskan putri sulung mereka.

"saya sudah sangat siap, anda bisa membunuh saya jika saya menyakiti Hanji."

Asli, itu receh sekali. Sebenarnya itu termasuk kategori gombalan terselubung dimana Erwin menyatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia tidak akan menyakiti Hanji, ayah Hanji segera muntah pelangi kemudian menyeringai seram.

"oh? Hanji pernah pulang ke rumah kami dengan wajah kusut dan berderai air mata, ia diselingkuhi katanya. Kau sudah siap dibunuh, nak?"

 **Oi oi oi oi –**

t-tunggu!

Erwin membatin histeris, ayah Hanji sudah menggelung lengan baju dan bersiap maju. Erwin menatap Hanji yang terlihat sedih dan bersembunyi di balik ketiak ibunya, **KENAPA KAU HARUS SOK DRAMATIS DISAAT SEPERTI INI?! MANA SIKAP HYPERAKTIF MU?!** –Erwin menyumpahi dalam hati dan matanya melotot minta dibela.

Selingkuh? Kapan? Perasaan Erwin setia-setia saja, ia tidak pernah –

Ah! Insiden Petra Rall!

"s-saya bisa jelaskan, tolong tenang dulu!"

Erwin berdiri, menenangkan sekaligus menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk kabur jikalau ayah Hanji keburu gelap mata. Untung saja ayah Hanji bersedia menuruti instruksi Erwin dan kembali duduk di kursinya, dengan pikiran bergelut si pirang duduk dan sangat cemas kalau penjelasannya malah melunturkan kepercayaan sang calon mertua.

"waktu itu saya ditugaskan untuk ke luar kota selama tiga hari. Saya bertugas bersama asisten saya, Petra Rall. Hanji sudah mengetahuinya, namun saya kembali dua hari lebih lambat kemudian Hanji salah paham ketika menemukan saya sedang menggendong Petra –"

 **BRAK!**

"TUKANG SELINGKUH SEPERTIMU MAU MENJADI MENANTUKU? ENYAH KAU!"

Erwin menangos imajiner. Kenapa acara tanya bibit-bebet-bobot mertua – menantu malah jadi adegan receh di sinetron pintu taubat? Ayah Hanji terlihat emosi kebangetan, istrinya berusaha menenangkan kemudian Erwin melihat Hanji yang nyengir dan menggosok hidungnya kelewat santai.

"ma, ma. Tenang dulu ayah, aku hanya salah paham. Waktu itu Petra pingsan karena kelelahan, aku terlalu negatif thinking karena saat itu mereka sedang di depan hotel. Levi saja langsung memukulku karena sudah memfitnah Petra, kurasa ayah harus marah pada si cebol itu hahaha."

Erwin tepuk jidat. Kenapa harus membawa-bawa Levi segala? Levi itu kurang bagus untuk dibahas –

"Levi? Siapa itu? Jangan-jangan dari keluarga Ackerman?"

Emosi yang meletup raib seketika. Ayah Hanji bertanya kepo, pun ibu Hanji yang mengangguk-angguk ingin tahu. Hanji terkaget, "whoa, ayah kenal dia?"

"tentu ayah kenal! Sebenarnya keluarga Ackerman dan Zoe sudah lama menjadi kerabat dekat, dalam tradisi lama, keluarga kita seharusnya memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka!"

Perasaan Erwin memburuk. Bukan karena ia berfirasat akan dikacangi, melainkan ia khawatir ada tradisi kuno dimana ada perjodohan antara dua keluarga –

"kau harus menikah dengan salah satu dari Ackerman itu!"

Tuh, kan. Apa Erwin bilang. Selain fakta bahwa Levi kurang bagus dibahas, ia pun jadi benar-benar dikacangi, tradisi kuno itu terucap juga. Hanji terkejut bukan main, wanita itu diam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tertawa lembut dan merangkul bahu Erwin. Yang dirangkul terkesiap, diam dan tidak protes karena pasrah mengikuti adegan receh selanjutnya.

"ayolah ayah. Levi sudah menikah dengan Petra. Untuk apa aku merusak pernikahan orang? Lagipula aku sudah punya masa depan, si alis ulat bulu ini, pengganti marga Zoe menjadi Smith."

Well, Erwin senang bukan main dengan kalimat dari Hanji barusan. Meskipun adegan receh, tapi ia senang. Minus dengan sebutan alis ulat bulu yang benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam jika di kondisi yang berbeda.

Ibu Hanji menghela napas dan tersenyum, "yah, tradisi kuno sudah tidak berlaku. Kenapa kita tidak restui saja, sayang? Hanji terlihat benar-benar menyukai Erwin."

 _ **IBU HANJI BENAR-BENAR PEMBERI HIDAYAH**_ –Erwin harus membelikan calon mertuanya itu sesuatu yang mahal dan bagus, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan dan mendukung Erwin. Ayah Hanji terlihat berpikir, menatap putrinya yang tersenyum lebar masih dengan posisi merangkul Erwin yang turut tersenyum, namun lebih sopan dan ramah.

Apa putrinya itu tidak bisa romantis sedikit? Setidaknya –ia bisa memeluk lengan Erwin, bukan merangkul bahu tegap calon menantunya itu yang malah membuat mereka terlihat seperti sohabat sejati yang –

Ah, sudahlah.

"baiklah. Selama Hanji senang, akan ayah restui."

 _ **YASH YASH YASH**_

 _ **AJIB AJIB AJIB**_

"terima kasih, ayah."

Erwin berdiri dan menunduk hormat, senyumnya melebar hampir membelah wajah. Ia terlihat sangat menjaga sikap meskipun batin terus bertutur ajib ajib ajib, diliriknya Hanji yang mengangguk dengan wajah merona malu.

"Nah, nak Erwin. Selama dua bulan kau tidak boleh bertemu Hanji, sebagai pasangan yang akan menikah, kalian harus di pingit."

 _Eh asem._

Erwin menangos imajiner lagi. Mana tahan ia tidak bertemu Hanji dua bulan? Bisa stroke dia.

Lalu muncullah keputusan kurang ajar, "saya akan menikahi Hanji besok!" teriak Erwin kepepet ingin melaksanakan malam pertama juga tidak rela di pingit sebegitu lamanya. Hanji menabok kepalanya keras, wajahnya benar-benar mendidih.

Ayah dan Ibu Hanji tertawa, menantunya sangat menarik untuk dijadikan bahan bully.

"hahaha, silahkan saja. Setelah kau berasil melewati wawancara selanjutnya."

Oh, Tuhan. Tolonglah nak Erwin.

Tapi tak apa, demi Hanji, wanitanya, kekasihnya, calon istrinya.

"mohon kerja samanya!"

.

.

.

Dan, begitulah. Setelah wawancara selesai dan Erwin dinyatakan lulus, selama semalam penuh Hanji di pingit sang ibu di kamar sementara Erwin membawa ayah Hanji ke kediamannya untuk mengumumkan kepada keluarganya tentang pernikahannya dengan Hanji besok siang.

Ah, resepsi ijab qabul saja tak apa. Tidak perlu dangdut atau qasidah atau hiburan semacam apapun itu.

Yang penting sah, bukan?

Lalu esoknya, Levi Ackerman datang sebagai kerabat keluarga Zoe, juga sebagai penghulu pernikahan dua sobatnya itu.

Ustadz Levi dengan peci hitam dan wajah muramnya menjabat tangan Erwin, mengucapkan kata-kata sakral pernikahan yang mendebarkan bagi kedua mempelai. Setelah para saksi menyatakan sah, Erwin mencium kening Hanji dan membatin betapa cantiknya kekasihnya tersebut dalam balutan baju pengantin sederhana khas adat Shina (?) lalu –

 _ **Yash, nanti malam pertama!**_

Erwin Smith membatin nista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

 _ **Okay, Well. Ini penuh dengan ketidakjelasan. Astaga. Maafkeun saya. Asli, maafkeun saya.**_

 _ **Komedinya ga kalah receh sama kehidupan saya, mohon dimaklumi karena saya tidak jago membuat lawakan, saya orang yang suram dalam kehidupan nyata. Nyhahaha.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bisa saja akan ada sequel dari fanfic ini, well tentu saja –tentang malam pertama mereka dan akan menjadi fanfic rated MMMMMMMM tapi dengan bahasa yang tertata dan tentu saja hotz –vulgarcoretvulgar – maafkeun kemesyuman saiaa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Heuheu. Mind to RnR?**_

.

.

.

.

 _10 : 11 PM_

 _Danke, Tchüss!_

 _Ore_


End file.
